1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of computing, and more particularly, to enhancing operating system's efficacy.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, the typical experience of using a personal computer (PC) is of frustration. Frustration may be caused by PC irresponsiveness to a command by the User (e.g.—delayed performance of tasks requested by the User, etc.) or by processing data unrequested by the User (e.g.—invisible resource-intensive background processes, appearance of unrequested programs as pop-ups, etc.). Presently these types of frequently recurring events are not addressed, nor even acknowledged by the PC. While systems for recording isolated, extreme software crash incidents are available, there is no method for monitoring, detection and fixing the standard, commonplace PC upsets that cause ongoing PC usage frustration.
The frustrating performance occurs regardless of the operating system (“OS”) running on the PC (e.g.—Windows, MacOS, Linux, etc.). The current OS all share the basic trait of arbitrarily determining the sequence of actions to which the PC will direct its processing resources. This characteristic also enables SW manufacturers to design their products to independently claim PC resources without the active involvement of the user. This mode of operation often repeatedly gives the typical user a sense of lack of control over his PC, causing frustration with PC usage.